The Sky Arcobaleno is Cielo!
by Skyemitrius
Summary: Two babies named Reborn and Cielo came to train the next boss of the Vongola. Takahiro Sawada. But when his planned future guardians see Cielo, they're suspicious and interested in Cielo. Just who is he? ADOPTED


_** Hello readers! I am the new writer for Sky Arcobaleno: Cielo Sawada! The original author says sorry she couldn't respond to the people who asked for beta, and saying I got it, because she's too busy with many things going on with her life like any normal human being.**_

_** I kind of renamed the story if you don't mind. And I'm also removing some parts because the original author asked.**_

_** Warning: No beta yet. If you would like to be beta, message me.**_

_** Italian: **__Ciao_

_**Japanese: **_Ciaossu

_**Thoughts/Flashbacks: **__Hmmmm_

_** Ladies and gentlemen! I present you, "The Sky Arcobaleno is Cielo!"(crappy name, I know)**_

* * *

**Flashback:**

_ "Isn't he beautiful, Iemitsu?" Said a new mother who was holding her child._

_ "Of course Nana, he looks just like you after all."_

_ The doctor came in look sad for the parents._

_ "Excuse me, but I'm sorry to say that your son is very ill. He has a weak heart, bones, and immune system. We don't know how this happened, did your wife ever drank or did anything?"_

_ Iemitsu and Nana were both in shock, and now Nana was crying over her newborn son. Iemitsu however didn't say anything, and he was avoiding eye contact with the doctor and his wife._

_ "Umm, eh, no..?"_

_ "Hmm, that's a shock, you guys are both healthy, no drugs whatsoever?"_

_ "Yes s-sir, none." Now Iemitsu were playing with his thumbs._

_ The doctor look at Iemitsu for a moment before sighing._

_ "I'll leave you guys alone, again, sorry."_

_ "Oh my gosh Iemitsu, what do we do!" cried Nana_

_ "Shhh, don't worry he's our son. He'll be able to face this. Hey, how about you name him?"_

_ "O-okay… S-son, for now on, your name will be Sawada Tsunayoshi, which stands for 'lucky rope'. To hope that you have the luck to go through all the struggles you will endure in the future, I'm sorry," Nana said while hugging his own._

_ Instead of watching, Iemitsu just look out the window, a shadow casted over his eyes._

_ "We need a new one," he whispered._

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy._

Two babies entered the bar where two Mafioso were drinking.

"_Ahh, Reborn and Cielo_! What brings you here?" One of the men said.

"_I got another mission, this time with Cielo_," said the baby wearing a suit with a fedora.

They both looked surprised for a moment, then the other guy said,

"_With Cielo? Nono doesn't let that happen often. So, where to? Greece, Russia_—"

"_Japan._"

"_WHAT!?_" They both yelled.

"_Seems like that old man finally made his decision_."

The two babies turned around and walked out the door. Reborn, the one with a fedora looked at his partner. He was wearing a shiny white cloak, with goggles covering his eyes, and you could see locks of light brown hair sticking out messily.

"_This is going to take awhile, Cielo_," said Reborn.

The other baby looked at Reborn and smirked,

"_Yep, let's see what will happen. Takahiro Sawada, you're in for a surpise_."

Cielo raised his fist at Reborn.

"_Ready?_"

They bumped fists.

"_More than I'll ever be_."

* * *

_**-BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT-**_

Takahiro looked up and the scoreboard. Damn, they lost! He and his fellow teammates went to the bench to get some towels and water.

You see, Takahiro was in the Namimori Basketball team. And he was those people who were always competitive. But at least he holds himself together when he loses.

"Okay players! Line up!" their coach yelled.

The Namimori Basketball team and Seirin both lined up to face each other.

"Thank you for this great match!" The yelled in unison then bowed.

After that, they went in the locker room to change. Taka's most trusted friend, Okari was next to him.

"Hey, Taka! Great match today huh? We got to show off our skills to one of the best teams in Japan! And we did pretty good!" beamed Okari.

"Would've been better if we won though."

"Don't be like that, Taka! Look how close we were to winning!"

"Yeah, whatever, I'm just going to go home now, okay? See ya."

"Um, okay then, bye…"

* * *

_Sawada Residence_

Taka was just lying on his bed when his mom barged through the door.

"Hey Taka! What's with your room, I told you to clean it!"

"Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep!"

"…. Did you lose?"

"Yes, now can you leave?"

"Well I'm sorry, but I really think you should focus more on your academics."

"I'm passing though."

"With C's! That's why I hired a tutor."

Taka jolted for his bed,

"A WHAT NOW?"

"Well there was this interesting flier from the mail! It said "We'll train your son to be the leader of the next generation!"

"Well that sounds like a stupid scam."

"And look, they're even Italian! It says you have two tutors, Reborn, and Cielo Sawada! And look same last names, maybe you and Cielo will get along fine. It even says he's the same age as you!"

"Well I don't want tutors—!"

"Ciaossu/Ciao!"

* * *

_**Some people might think Taka being in the basketball team be useless, but it's actually pretty important in the future.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed my first story! Sorry if the ending was kind of rushed, I had to get my braces tightened a little while later.**_

_**~Skye**_


End file.
